


Just a bit of fun

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn finds her beloved husband after the battle in the Stark Tower, slammed into the ground and she knows exactly how to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bit of fun

By the Norns… what has just happen? He is paralyzed and stunned at the same time, can´t believe what just happens to him. Lying here in this damned tower of this man in an iron suit and starring at the ceiling. This green beast… this monster… It feels like every bone in his body is broken, everything is dancing in front of his eyes, his mind is dizzy. That´s unbelievable… That creature… He´s taking a deep breath and whining immediately. It feels like every little fibre of his body is damaged. Never before he had felt so much physically pain like now. He´s trying to get up, to get on his elbows but even that became difficult. He´s trying again to get up, rolling on his front side and tries to crawl. His hands are grasping the few stairs to the bar, he pulls himself a bit up. It takes only a few seconds before he collapses on the stairs from exhaustion. He´s glad his spine hasn´t been broken and that his immortal body is healing him slowly. He´s gasping for air, closing his eyes. That´s unbelievable. He´s opening them again as he´s hearing a metallic ´Bing`, looking confused to the door where it came from. He hopes it was none of these damned mortals. And most of all he´s hoping it was not his so-called-brother. And by the Norns, please, don´t let come back this beastly creature! He´s even more confused as he is seeing in his dizzy state hony-golden hair, black and green fabrics and golden armour elements. “Sigyn…?” But why was she… what does these mortals call it? “The elevator? Seriously?”

Immediately she was at his side, kneeling down to him. Her expression a mixture of fear and sorrow. “Why not? It´s easy… but what has happened to you? Are you alright? Have you pain and if so where? By all the gods, Loki… What have they done to you?”

“Not they… only this damn monster.” He´s gasping again. “I feel like going through the Hel and back…”

She´s lying an arm around her shoulders, trying to get him up. A hot pain shots from his shoulder through his body but he suppresses a painful whimper. Not in front of her. Not a single painful sound would escape his lips in front her. It´s hard for him to stand on his own feet and not collapsing immediately. They feel like jelly and she draws him more than he walks to the counter of the bar. A released sound escapes his lips as he leans against the cold marble, as she´s sitting him down on a chair.

Her hands touching his face, groping if something is broken or damaged. She´s sighing in release as she´s sure that the cuts are the only bruises on his face. The sounds she suddenly hears are alarming her. She looks to the wall of glass, an angry expression on her face. They would not take him away from her or harming him more.

He´s sighing and rolling his eyes as he can hear the rambling voices of these mortals. He´s putting his hands on the counter, trying to pull himself up but Sigyn was faster, walking straight to windows. She stops as she´s passing the hole in the ground with the shape of her man. Her jaw drops down and she looks in disbelieve over to Loki. He just shrugs his shoulders, reaching for a bottle of the alcoholic beverage. He really needed a drink now. He grimaces with the first sip. But the second one, the third one and mostly the fourth one taste much better. He watches her as she´s practicing her magic, as she turns the glass into a stone-like gestures that´s glimmering in blue and green before anybody could realize it. He laughs as the first attack hits the wall, as he hears them cursing but immediately the laugh turns into a cough. His body is still healing.

“That´ll give us some time to get you on your feet again,” she says, ripping a piece of fabric from her sleeve as she comes towards him. She takes the bottle out of his hands, she´s grimacing at the smell of the beverage, looking at him in question before she´s drenching the piece of fabric with it.

“After some sips it doesn´t taste that bad anymore,” he shrugs his shoulders, taking the bottle again in his possession. He´s holding his breath as she´s dabbing his cuts with the drenched fabric, the alcohol is burning in the wounds. He bites on his tongue so that no sound can slip from his lips.

“They will pay for that…”

“Someday… but not today…” He shakes his head slowly. He truly has enough. “This realm sucks…”

“You come home now?”

“I have no home…”

“Your home is at my side,” she whispers, pressing a kiss on his cheek, stroking with one hand through his hair.

He turns his face to her, a small smile on his lips, sighing. “Then let´s go home… I have enough of this realm and it´s people… Should Thor deal with them… With their intelligence he´s in the best company…”

She chuckles low. “Some are not so dumb at all.”

“Exceptions prove the rule.” He takes another sip before he´s handing her the bottle. With scepticism she takes the bottle, grimaces at the smell before she takes a sip. “Urgh… that´s disgusting…”

“Believe me, the more you drink of it the better it tastes.”

And he´s right. After some more sips it doesn´t taste so bad at all anymore.

“How long do you think will they need to get through it?”

“I don´t know… maybe some minutes… it´s magic, you can´t defeat magic within minutes with only pure violence…”

“Some minutes?” He turns to her with a boyish grin on his face. “Enough minutes for a little adventure?”

“Loki! What… By the Norns, no!”

“Why not?” Mischief gleams in his eyes, he´s nodding to the counter behind them, his grin grows wider. “Just a little revenge for that bastard in the iron suit… he mocked me… and I saw how his eyes were scanning your shape…” He leans over to her, kissing her cheek. “Just see it as a little act of revenge,” he whispers.

“You can´t even stand on your own feet, you´re not healthy enough.”

“Oh, for that I am always healthy enough, you must know it by now,” he grins, pressing his lips on hers.

She can´t resist his lips for a long time and give up with a sigh. She puts the bottle on the counter, lying her arms around his neck.

“And if I can´t stand,” he´s gasping, “Then you have to sit on my lap.” He´s drawing her closer, ravishing her mouth with his own. He feels how she gets weaker under his lips, how she´s nestling more against him. With his hands on her hip he´s lifting her on his lap, deepening the kiss.

Her cheeks turning pink as he kisses her, bringing her on his lap, as she feels how his hands are stroking her thighs, pushing the hem of her skirt higher. Her hands are lying on his checks before they´re gliding through his hair, tucking at it as he strokes with his tongue over her lips, biting her bottom lip and drawing a soft moan from her. She opens her mouth, bid his tongue welcome. Softly she moans his name, moving on his lap. A shiver runs through her with his low growl; increases her arousal slowly. How much she loves this lustful growl of him, the evidence of his need for her.

He´s breaking the kiss, making his way down to her jaw, to her neck and places soft bites and kisses over the sensitive skin. He can hear her gasping, sighing with dawning lust. He can feel how she´s shivering when he bites her skin, licking over the sweet lustful marks he´s leaving on her, breathing on the wet spots. A little moan slips from his lips as she´s moving her hips against his. She´s bringing one hand between them, moving it down on him.

His hot breath at her ear, his lips and tongue, his slender fingers stroking her thighs, wandering upwards to her sides, caressing them only with his fingertips… he knows her body so well, knows so well how to increase her lust within a short time. “So impatient now…” She hears his voice, low and soft like velvet, deepening the red on her cheeks even more. She draws her head back, looking in his hazy, emerald eyes. Hazy with lust, glimmering with greed. She can read in his eyes that he needs her as much as she needs him. “It´s all your fault… you´re making this out of me, always…”

“And I´m proud of it,” he grins up to her, a boyish, mischievous grin. “But you´re doing the same with me… tell me the spell, witch.”

“Love,” she whispers, pressing her lips on his and closing her eyes with a sigh. With both hands she struggles now with his clothes to get all the annoying fabric out of the way. All the damn leather, she curses in her mind.

He starts again to caress her neck, kissing it, drawing the skin between his lips and sucking at it, drawing small whimpers from her. Her voice can drive him mad. Her voice drenches in lust and excitement, sighing his name. She draws low moan from him, dark sighs and bringing him to move impatiently on the chair. He wants more of her, so much more now. He causes her a lustful shudder as he moans her name, whispering how much he needs her, how much he wants her, that he can´t wait any longer. The scent of her hair, of her skin can make him harder. Closing his eyes and hearing her sighing voice increases his excitement. Not to mention her hands at his pants. A sound of release escapes his lips as she finally manages to free him from the annoying leather.

“You should reconsider your choice of clothes… the leather always takes too long,” she´s gasping.

He chuckles low. “It doesn´t bother you in other ways.” He grasps her firmer as he gets on his feet, turning with her and sitting her down on the counter. With an arm around her waist he presses her firmer against him, with the other hand he´s cupping her chin, forcing her softly to look at him. “And now my Belladonna… we´re going to be really mischievous.”

She looks at him as his lips ravishing her, breaking the kiss with a moan as he enters her, filling her completely. She´s holding her breath for a second, his low moan against her lips, the hazy lust in the green, intense eyes… She´s lying her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him as he starts to move. His thrusts are slowly, almost caressing and lovingly, stroking her inner walls more than everything else. She still looks into his eyes, gasping.

His emerald eyes lock onto her, observing every little move in her face, every little twitch, seeing how the fever increases in the blue seas of her eyes. A soft whimper of her, a moan of his name makes his breath goes more hectic. He presses firmly into her, drawing a lustful sound of her. “Don´t hold back,” he´s gasping, “let them hear you… I want to hear you…” He kisses her passionately, wandering down with his lips to her neck, moving faster. He growls as he can hear his name from her lips, loud and drenched in lust. Only a few moves more and she is demanding for more, leaning back a bit, searching something to hold on. She´s knocking over some bottles, clanking the glass is rolling over the counter and breaks on the ground.

“Wait… wait, wait, stop it! Do ya hear that?…” “That sounds like… what the…!”

“No… they don´t really… oh god!” “What for glass is breaking in there? What the hell are they doing?” “My bar… That son of a bitch! I´m twisting his neck! Not on my bar!” “He´s my brother, you wont touch him! I´m taking care of him!” “Oh yeah, we have seen today how you take care of your brother, great job you have done here, Blondie!” “I´m not Blondie… My name´s Thor…” “Just… just stop it Tony, I don´t think he gets the sarcasm…”

They both chuckle as they can hear the voices from the outside. Revenge was sweet. He increases his pace, thrusting harder into her, moaning her name. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing on her smooth skin that gets damp from the sweat. With one arm he embraces her waist, the other one lies firmly on her back, wandering down, over her sides and to her thigh. He massages, kneading the soft flesh.

She presses her thighs more into his waist, grabbing his hair with one hand, pulling at it. A silent demand for more. She lays her head back to give him more space on her neck, moaning and sighing his name without any care. The heat grows constantly in her, becomes unbearable. She moves her hips against him; align to his rhythm, tightening around him. She will never have enough him, never. It feels so good and seems to getting better more and more. A wave of ecstasy rushes through her body. To feel him deep inside of her, feeling his strength, his hot breath on her skin, his skin and lips caressing her… His dark voice at her ear… It’s all too much for her. He lowers his pace, grunting, gripping firmer her flesh as he gets harder. Hitting a sweet spot inside of her she screams out his name in pure delight. She´s panting as he goes on until he releases himself into her, resting in her. She embraces him tightly with her arms and legs, never wanting to let him go again.

Soft kisses he places over her neck, both still hazy and enjoying the afterglow. “That´s the kind of revenge I like,” he murmurs at her ear, kissing it.

“They want to kill us for that,” she chuckles low. “Especially this Iron Man guy…”

“They just don´t understand… it was just a bit of fun,” he grins at her.


End file.
